This invention is in the field of board games and particularly competitive and educational games for two or more players.
Educational board games, as such, are known but are generally limited as to scope of subject matter or are of complicated and/or of bulky construction. Such prior games do not usually provide competitive aspects in which a definite scoring system may be incorporated.